


Absolute Trust

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knowledge that Quinn could not only physically dominate him, but was interested in exploring all the sexual possibilities that awakened in their relationship was a game changer for Eliot.  And when Quinn teases him with the possibility of an absolute loss of control, Eliot absolutely can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> For Lynne_Monstr
> 
> Written more from our exchange on Tumblr than from any prompts you posted - and to help fulfill your desire for more explicitly kinky fic in the Leverage fandom!
> 
> Thank you for playing with us again!

They’d been lying together, tangled in Eliot’s favorite flannel sheets, when Quinn had first raised the subject. “I want to see you completely helpless,” he said, lazily carding his fingers through the tangled strands of Eliot’s hair. “Knowing I can have you whenever and however I want isn’t the same as actually putting you on your knees and fucking you brainless.”

Eliot’s mouth was open to protest Quinn’s assumptions about their relationship, but before he could say anything, the other hitter lightly brushed the heel of his hand over the head of Eliot’s partially erect cock. “Looks to me like you’d enjoy that too.” Quinn smiled, shifting until he could wrap his hand around Eliot’s shaft and stroke the full length of it.

Groaning softly, Eliot rocked his hips into Quinn’s fist, closing his eyes and letting the sensations wash over him. “Not fair,” he moaned as Quinn squeezed him.

The other hitter chuckled softly, the sound dark and heavy with sin; almost tangible as it played across Eliot’s skin. “Listen to you, trying to act like you’re not lying here losing your mind at the idea of me taking your ass when and where I want.” He rocked his own hips into Eliot, pressing his erection into his lover’s flesh.

“Think about it,” he went on, half rolling onto Eliot as the play of hands and mouth between them became more intense. “No warning…no choice…just me stripping your bare, fingering you open…” The words caught in his throat as his own arousal began to get the better of him. “Shoving my cock inside you as you try not to scream.”

Eliot’s body went rigid, back arched, mouth open in a silent cry, as he came in a thick spill over Quinn’s fist. Quinn followed him a moment later, hips shoved hard into Eliot’s side, his teeth locked in the hitter’s flesh.

“Okay,” Eliot managed, once he could form coherent thoughts and words again and have even a chance of matching them up so that they made a sense understandable by other people. “Okay…I’m in.”  
*******************************************  
Discovering that somebody like Quinn, who Eliot genuinely liked and respected, could not only physically dominate him, but was interested in exploring all of the sexual possibilities that sort of knowledge opened up, had been a game changer. So much of Eliot’s life was about maintaining control – the idea of giving it over to somebody who wouldn’t use that trust against him was a release more addictive than any drug he’d ever been tempted to try.

And then, three weeks later, when he found himself shoved face first into an alley wall, one arm twisted up painfully behind his back as Quinn clawed his jeans down past his hips, it was all Eliot could do not to come on the spot.

“Somebody’s gonna find us,” he managed at last, struggling to draw a deep breath as Quinn leaned a good amount of his weight against Eliot’s back.

“Not your problem,” the other hitter growled, pushing a knee between Eliot’s thighs and forcing his legs apart. “You’re not in control here, remember?”

 _Fuck…_ Eliot moaned softly, resting his forehead against the cold brick and trying to remember how to breath properly. Quinn’s movements were powerful and confident, and while a tiny corner of Eliot’s brain still protested that he could stop this if he really wanted to, he wasn’t completely sure he could do it without putting one or both of them in the hospital.

“Relax,” Quinn murmured, two lube-slick fingers pressing firmly against the tight ring of muscle protecting Eliot’s opening. “You’re going to feel this.”

The pressure as Quinn slowly penetrated him was exquisite – riding the fine edge of pain without ever toppling over into the abyss. Eliot whimpered low in his throat, willing every muscle in his body to relax as far as it could with collapsing him bonelessly to the pavement.

“I’m going to let go of your arm now,” Quinn said, once he was buried to the third knuckle inside of Eliot. “I want you to put both hands on the wall – palms flat, fingers splayed.” Good as his word, he even helped Eliot rotate the arm down and around, as it was beginning to go numb.

“So hot,” Quinn moaned, kissing the side of Eliot’s neck as he continued working and stretching him open. “No ear bud, no back-up…” Eliot shivered again, remembering the jolt of adrenaline that had hit him when Quinn had reached across his body and casually plucked out his comm. “Just all that muscle and power waiting to be screwed brainless.”

The tips of his fingers brushed across Eliot’s prostate just then, carving a line of fire straight to his cock. He had a moment to catch his breath as Quinn pulled free of him, and then bursts of light began exploding behind his eyelids as Quinn fucked into him again – this time with his cock.

The angle Quinn had him at meant it was a tight fit – almost too tight. Eliot quickly figured out that all he could reasonably do was breathe through each stroke and relax as much as possible to accept what was happening to him. Even so, it wasn’t long before an endless wave of tremors were shivering across his skin, and every inch of him was coated in sweat. “Quinn, God, please…”

“Please what?” Quinn whispered harshly. Eliot could feel the other man’s grin against the back of his neck as he thrust into Eliot harder and faster with each stroke. “Are you begging me for something?”

He was, and awareness that it didn’t matter that he was hit his senses like a drug. “Yes…please…God, Quinn, I need…I need…” His cock was achingly hard now and he couldn’t catch his breath, and he couldn’t have moved on his own even if it had occurred to him to do so.

A familiar grip locked onto his shaft, sliding along the length with firm, sure strokes. Eliot sobbed with relief, if Quinn hadn’t been holding him so securely he would have sagged to his knees. Silent tears ran down his cheeks in an endless stream. “Thank you,” he breathed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you…”

The orgasm tore through him, unraveling his awareness of everything except the feel of Quinn molded to his back, grasping for the rapidly shredding ends of his own self-control as Eliot’s spasming body squeezed down mind-numblingly hard on his own cock. He staggered as his own orgasm hit, nearly taking them both to the ground.

Eliot was wholly in Quinn’s power, and his lover didn’t fail him. Quinn kept them both on their feet, but his own breath was as ragged as Eliot’s as he pulled himself free at last. “You okay?” he asked, as Eliot rolled to put the wall at his back.

Unable to reply in words, Eliot settled for a weak nod. Satisfied, Quinn returned his nod and slowly straightened. “You don’t disappoint,” he said, grinning as he began to pull himself together.

After another second, Eliot followed his lead – awareness that they could be discovered at any moment gradually creeping in past the overload of endorphins. “You’re crazy,” he countered, a grin of his own softening any potential sting in the words.

Quinn’s own smile broadened as he fastened the last of his buttons. “You love it.”

Eliot couldn’t argue with that at all.


End file.
